


Legolas' memoires

by captaintranduiloki



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Tolkien - Fandom, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, Hobbit, Multi, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintranduiloki/pseuds/captaintranduiloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i imagined that Legolas wrote a letter for his mother (and burns the letter as a symbol of sending it to her because she is dead) just before he joins the Fellow ship</p><p>i don’t know if other’s do this but i sometimes write letters to my mom who passed away too and burn them with the thought that she receives them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas' memoires

Do you remember when we went into the forest for the first time since i could walk, nana (mother). I remember it as if it was the day of yesterday. How Ada slipped and for once could not care about how rediculous he looked.

You and Ada would visit Lord Elrond a week later and according to Ada i was too young to travel for such a long time and it was too cold. So i had to stay home with the court which i made completely mad with my crying while you were gone.

Ofcourse i was overly happy when i saw Ada returns two weeks later, but he did not look happy. He walked past me not saying a word like he did not even see me. A little disappointed but stil excited my eyes went back to the gate and i kept waiting for you to come. My feet got sore and i sat down, aventuallly i fell a sleep.

Suddenly i woke up because i felt a hand on my shoulder. "Nana!" i said while i stood up. I saw Ada who sat down nest to me when i sat down again. Hours seemed to have passed and it had already gotten dark. I looked Ada in his eyes and saw an emotion that i did not recognise at least not on his face, he had tears in his eyes and looked afraid and broken at me.  
"when is Nana going to come home, Ada?" i asked

"Legolas, my little leave. Nana is not going to come home. We were attacked by orcs and they hit her. We could not save her. Nana is dead" Ada said while the tears streamed down his face. I did not understand what he meant, what was death? Why was he crying.

"Ada, please, do not cry. Nana is coming back. I know that. She loves us" I said while i hugged him. He tried to explain to me what death was but i just could not understand. It took me years to realise what it meant.

Even after your goodbey ceremony, i didn't understand. For years i sat by the gate every free moment i had and have asked Ada the same painfull question over and over again "where is Nana?"  
I cried at night while the thoughts of you being angry at me started to fill my head. I wondered why you would not return, had i done something wrong?

The day i finally found out what death was, was the day my cat died. Do you remember, misty with the long gray fur and the bright yellow eyes. He sat on the edge of the table and suddenly he fell and did not move again. Ada looked at him.  
"he is sleeping" i laughed but when i realised that he did not move i asked Ada "when is he going to wake up?"

"Legolas, Misty is not going to wake up. He is old and cats do not live forever like us. Misty is dead, my little leave" Ada explained. As i walked over to Misty and petted him, i finally realized what that word meant and started crying really hard.  
"hey, i will get you another cat" he said

i looked at him in tears. "Nana is dead" i said and saw the shock in his face. He held me in a tight hug a few seconds later saying "Yes Leggy. Nana is dead". I could hear he was crying.

The last time i saw a real smile on Ada's face was the day you left for Rivendell. Ada has changed and i understand why he is so protective over me, but Nana please forgive for leaving him.

I want to mean something in this world. I want to make you and Ada pround. So you could say, he was my son. Because i know it is not likely i return from this quest. I send a letter to Ada too, i just could not bare to tell him face to face. I know he would not have let me go, but i have to.

If i do not servive, i hope to soon be reunited with you again.

much love  
your son, Legolas


End file.
